Introduction
The present invention generally relates to a process and apparatus for coloring textile yarns to produce a tone-on-tone or striated appearance when such yarns are utilized to form a woven fabric. Thus, when woven into a fabric, the yarns of the present invention produce a very noticeable and aesthetically pleasing tone-on-tone, striated, or heather-like appearance. Fabrics of this type find particular utility for window shades and vertical blinds, or as facings for wall covering or other decorative purposes.
In accordance with the present invention, a textile yarn is coated or otherwise brought into contact with a colorant-containing liquid. Subsequently, the coated yarn is dried so that one portion of the yarn surface is dried at a faster rate than the drying rate of another portion of the yarn surface. Such a differential drying rate between the yarn surface portions will effect migration of the colorant to that portion of the yarn surface dried at a faster drying rate to a degree sufficient to achieve a visually perceptive darker color hue thereat when compared to other yarn surface portions. Twisting of the yarn during packaging and/or weaving will randomly distribute the darker color hue surface along the yarn's length. Thus, woven fabrics of the twisted yarn will be visually striated in coloring appearance.